


Chasing the Sun

by namuie



Category: bts
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namuie/pseuds/namuie
Summary: Jimin forms close bonding with Namjoon, but will this be more than a bond the two royal princes are looking for?





	Chasing the Sun

Whiskey filled the air of Jimin’s office, the air was tense, so tense maybe you could hear a pin drop. Jimin’s men, Jin and Hoseok sit across from the desk hands folded as if they were statues. Maybe the news was as bad as last time. 

“You know, how much I hate to grow bonds with the unknown. I HATE—trying to grow something for nothing I’ve longed for. You two, out of all should know this.” Jimin, snapped while pouring his whiskey. 

Jin and Hoseok looked at each other trying to make something or at least say a word trying to solve this “problem.” 

Jin was the first to speak up, “Jimin, it maybe not as bad as you make it seem! It’s just what the people of our time would like to have happen. Jimin forms a bond with Prince Joon of the Ilsan! You guys would be the best of friends.” Jin tried to convince Jimin but ever since his father was dethroned and thrown out the royal house he has been stressed.

Hoseok interrupted Jin and try to input more as well, “Jimin, we both have known you for a fair amount of time you aren’t like this, you don’t drink like this or snap on the people of the house like this! You’re a very kind hearted person with a sense of wit and love.” Hoseok reassures. 

Jimin put down the glass of whiskey from his mouth and walks to sit at his desk. He scoots the chair close the the desk to get both of their undivided attention.

“Thank you both Jin and Hoseok, even though I didn’t want this it would be good for our people, and possibly me, bonds are great. Maybe I’ll build a strong friendship with Namjoon. I’ll give it a thought as for now, I’m indecisive.” Jimin insisted. 

Both of them smiled and thanked Jimin for giving it a thought. They both thought it was a lost cause.

Jimin smirks “Now this meeting is over you can go back to your rooms now.” 

The men walk out the room and the door shuts right behind them. After the door clicked Jimin slouches putting his hands to his face grumbling.

He didn’t want to form a bond with someone like Namjoon at all. Namjoon was overall, the opposite of Jimin. But the it’s like the world wanted it to be, Busan and Ilsan form stronger bonds. 

Friendship is worth it I guess Jimin thought. 

“Ugh, Namjoon you better be worth it.” Jimin sighed as he pours himself another drink. 

 

——

Jimin wakes up the next day, groggy from all the liquor he has consumed from the day before. He wants to sleep once again, maybe waking up was a the first mistake of the day. Right before shutting his eyes a light knock was at his bedroom door. Jimin hissed, frustrated he cover his face with a pillow to block out the sunlight. 

“Prince Jimin? Prince Jimin there’s a special guest here for you.” a maid says through the door. Jimin was listening attentively but still wanted his sleep.

“W-who is it??” Jimin says with the pillow still covering his face. 

“It’s Prince Namjoon of Ilsan” the maid emphasized. “Prince Jimin, please this is important for you’re own good!” she had said knocking once again.

I thought I’ve said that I was indecisive about meeting him? Does anyone listen?! I know Jin and Hoseok was up to this. Jimin eyebrows furrowed thinking of how Jin betrayed his word. 

Jimin grunted before getting up and walking towards the door. He opens and startles the maid. The maid blushes out of embarrassment after looking the prince up and down.

“Prince J-Jimin please get changed you’re about bare.” She says turning around not trying to look Jimin in the eye.

Jimin looks at himself up and down, he was only wearing boxers. He was unbothered by her comment and closes the door harshly. Turning towards his closet. “I’ll be out in 30.” Jimin bellowed. 

———  
Namjoon’s foot taps away the time while he grows immensely impatient. He looks at the walls in Jimin’s office, it seems as if he was a fan of accomplishing the most. Awards lay almost everywhere. Namjoon is so into looking at the portraits he doesn’t hear the door open and close.

“Hello Namjoon.” Jimin said. 

Namjoon stands up from the chair to give Jimin a well affectioned hug. It may have caught Jimin off guard. 

“Hello Jimin! Nice to meet you.” Namjoon’s hands were tightly wrapped around Jimin’s figure so if he ever were to hug back it would be an impossible task. 

“Namjoon, please be professional we have just met.” Jimin lightly pushes him away putting his hand out for a handshake.

“Oh.” Namjoons face lit with embarrassment. “I’m sorry Jimin I didn’t know in my house we are really, uhm affectionate. Even towards the people we met.” Namjoon says this as he shakes Jimin’s hand then later sits.

Wow great way to start the fucking bond Namjoon GREAT JUST GREAT stupid stupid stupid stu-

Jimin interrupted Namjoon’s inner thoughts reassuring him that his was an honest mistake. “It’s okay Namjoon, if we’re all being honest here I liked the hug it was nice.” Jimin giggled as he sits back on his chair. 

Namjoon smiled displaying his dimples, he tried covering his smile trying not to embarrass himself any longer. 

“Okay well first of all thank you for making the decision to meet me it’s is such an honor.” Namjoon emphasizes. 

Jimin being Jimin he ignored what Namjoon had to say and was scanning up and down at him. As if he was, checking him out?

Wow he has nice sitting posture that’s good, and he keeps his nail pedicured and his suit style is neat yet fashionable and-

“Prince Jimin? Prince Jimin??” Namjoon waves his hand near Jimin seeing if he was paying attention to what he was saying.

“OH, well my manners haha, yes Namjoon thank you..but I told my men that I’d think about the decision of meeting you today but, I guess the word didn’t get through.” Jimin choked on his spit trying to get his words out his mouth. 

Checking Namjoon out was one thing but subliminally saying maybe you don’t want the friendship is another. 

Namjoon was not offended nor sad about what Jimin had to say. “Well Jimin I’m glad for what you have to say, I still believe in my heart that we’d make the best of friends!” Namjoon smiles fondly trying to get Jimin to warm up to him. 

The room became silent and then Namjoon checked his watch as if he had somewhere to be. 

“Well I should get going I have somewhere to be at this hour.” Namjoon said as he was re-buttoning his suit up.

“Pleasure to meet you Prince Namjoon!” Jimin exclaimed sit up from his seat quickly.

“Trust me the pleasure was all mine.” Namjoon winked then turning around to leave the office.

As he closed the door Jimin sat quickly in his chair and put his head against the desk and screeched. 

Both of the men had this feeling of doubt they’d be friends. In their gut they knew they couldn’t be just friends. Maybe it was more.


End file.
